In many instances it is desirable to carry objects, such as thick documents, that do not fit in relatively narrow expandable file pockets along with items that do. Sometimes objects that do not fit are jammed in anyway, causing deformation of the case and tearing of pockets. Another characteristic of expandable files is that they will be able to stand upright in some instances but not others. This is often dependent on how full the expandable files are, the location of documents in the pockets or how far the user expands the file. It is desirable to widen the range of circumstances under which a file case will stand on its own and to increase the ease with which a user may cause the document case to stand.